Thinking of You
by topearsXXVII
Summary: "The color of my hair, huh? How could you regain your memories from such a trivial thing" Jellal is sentenced to jail for all eternity by the decree of the newly-formed Magic Council. Weeks after, Erza reminisces of their memories and reveals the meaning behind her Fairy Tail stamp. Thinking back, will she give up on him? Or will she continue to love him?
1. Chapter 1: A Parting Gift

**Disclaimer: Neither Fairy Tail nor its characters belong to me [Special thanks to fanpop for the cover ]  
-**

The sound of water dripping onto the floor of the bathtub echoed in the cramped bathroom. Pellets rained down upon a certain figure. Locks of flowing, scarlet hair, doused from the water, clung onto her skin. The soothing sound of the water and its soft touch eased her mind, letting her momentarily forget the harsh world that awaited her outside the door.

She suddenly winced, glancing down at herself with her dark, auburn eyes. Her smooth, milky-white body was covered with various cuts and bruises. A wound had just reopened, oozing out droplets of blood that slowly trailed down her side. She quickly washed away the blood and firmly pressed her hand against the gash. After a moment or two, the wound had closed. Sighing, she continued cleansing her body; as soon as her hand came into contact with a mark on the middle of her arm, she froze.

Auburn eyes examined it. It was the crest of the Fairy Tail guild. To many non-mage women, having such a mark on their body would be unthinkable and outrageous. However, she, Titania, was not like other women. She and the others of her guild were proud of the crests that they bore. She never considered it a blemish or a disfigurement; ever since she became a part of the Fairy Tail family, she saw it as a symbol of her dedication and admittance to a world that accepted her and her flaws.

However, what caused her to stop was not the symbol itself, but its color: blue. Blue like the endless sky hovering above her, blue like the vast ocean, blue like the hair of the man she loved. Without knowing, she began thinking of _him_.

Her daydreaming led her back to the memories of her childhood. The details of her life then, even though 8 long years had gone by, were still vivid. The constant feelings of fear and the aching of her joints were etched deep into her heart. "Living" in a world where only despair and hardship existed, she happened to come across a ray of light that instilled hope in her and everyone else:

"Jellal" she mumbled.

* * *

"_I'm Jellal Fernandes" a __boy declared.  
Erza raised her head towards the voice. When she looked up, the first thing she saw was a head of bright, sapphire-colored hair. Her eyes then turned to the boy's face. He gave her a toothy grin as he looked down at her with friendly, hazel eyes. He had a strange reddish tattoo down the right side of his face that slightly crinkled when he smiled. _

"_That's gonna be a pain to remember" another boy shouted out._

"_Coming from a boy named Wally Buchanan? I'm sure that's even harder to remember" he laughed. He then turned back to her with shining eyes._

"_What's your name?"_

_Unaccustomed to human interaction, she delayed in her response. She was still taken aback by his optimistic demeanor._

'_How can he look so happy when he's suffering down here like the rest of us? Is there something wrong with him?'  
She decided not to delve further into the topic and instead opened her mouth. _

"_Erza. Just Erza"_

"_You don't have a last name?" he asked. He cocked his eyebrow and tilted his head to emphasize his confusion._

"_No"_

"_How come you don't have one?"_

"_I just don't" she replied bluntly. _

"_That's kind of sad…"_

_Beginning to become overwhelmed by the conversation, she buried her face into the folds of her arms. Suddenly, she felt something lift up bundles of her hair. She jolted and whipped her head towards the one behind it, only to find Jellal marveling at the locks of red hair in his hands._

"_Aah"_

"_H-Hey, stop that! What are you doing?"_

"_Such beautiful scarlet hair…" he trailed off. A second later, his childish face lit up in excitement. "That's it! Why don't we call you 'Erza Scarlet'?"_

"_Just like that? You can't just be giving people their last names" Wally shook his head._

_Jellal ignored him and searched for approval in the girl's expression. A slight blush spread across her cheeks as she stroked the ends of her hair. A soft smile began to tug at the corner of her lips as she whispered her new name._

"_Erza…Scarlet"_

"_It's the color of your hair. That way, I'll never forget it!"  
_

* * *

She remembered his hand that extended out to her as he flashed a boyish grin. It was then, she believed, was when she first began to fall for him.

_She stared into his faded, hazel eyes; they were full of sincerity and warmth. She couldn't help but want to put her faith in him. _

_Hesitant, she finally raised her hand and placed it in his. From that moment onward, a whole new world was opened up to her. Not long after, she was introduced to the other enslaved children and became close friends with each of them. For the first time in who-knows-how-long, she experienced joy. In that brief time, she thought that if she had her friends with her, that hellish life that she was living would be bearable._

_That is, until the rebellion started.  
~*~*~_

She would never forget that day. That day, she discovered her magical powers, but in return, lost everyone she cared for, including Jellal.

When she rushed to rescue him from his tormentors, she sensed a deadly evil aura nearby, which she mistook for another magic soldier that was coming to its master's aid. With her newfound power, she felt confident in her fighting ability and so dismissed the demonic presence. Little did she know that Jellal was the source of that evil.

_Once she sliced off the boy's restraints, he fell to the floor. She dropped her sword and knelt beside him. Feelings of relief and elation shot through her body when she found out that her dear friend was still alive. _

"_Jellal! Just like you said, Jellal, we stood up and fought the guards. A lot of us are injured, but it's ok! We won! We're free!" she cried as tears began to form._

_She lifted him onto his feet and draped his arm over her shoulder as she pulled him towards the exit, only to be stopped by him himself._

"_Why are you stopping? Let's go! Simon and the others have taken those guys' private ships. They're waiting for us by—"_

"_Er…za…"_

_Without warning, Jellal pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her. Erza's heart skipped a beat and she didn't know what to do. In that instant, her mind blanked; for a moment, time ceased to exist. All that processed in her mind was that this boy was holding her tightly in his embrace. However, the words that came out of his mouth brought her back to reality._

"_We don't have to run anymore. True freedom is right here"_

"_What? What are you saying, Jellal?"_

"_Erza, freedom does not exist in this world" he hissed. "I've come to realize that we don't need this fleeting freedom…because true freedom lies in Zeref's world"_

_At that moment, Erza knew that the boy that was standing before her was not the boy that she knew and looked up to. The joyful smile that he once wore was gone. Instead, it was replaced by one filled with malice and a craving for power. His crazed laughter bounced off the walls and echoed in her ears. _

_She watched helplessly as he killed two guards with his magic power. He continued expressing his wish to continue the R-System; his chilling, uncharacteristic words sent waves of shock down her spine._

_She desperately tried to stop him, to convince him to escape with her and the others, but to no avail. Her attempt only angered him. Now he turned his magic to her, summoning invisible hands to lift her by the neck and dangle her over the ledge._

"_I think you understand that what happened here is not to be spoken of to anyone. If the government gets wind of the Tower of Heaven, this rare opportunity will be ruined."_

"_Jellal…" she squeezed out._

"_If we are found out, I will have to destroy the evidence by destroying this tower and everyone in it. Also, you are forbidden to come back. If I see you here, I will start killing them, starting with Shou and the others."_

"_No, Jellal….please…"_

"_THAT'S YOUR PRECIOUS 'FREEDOM', ERZA! LIVE WITH THE LIVES OF YOUR FRIENDS ON YOUR BACK!" he screamed before he released her._

_Erza watched the boy's figure fade away as she tumbled down the cliff. His insane laughter rang in her ears even as she plummeted into the cold water._

_When she finally regained consciousness, she saw that she had drifted onto shore. The waves gently lapped at her heels and splashed her face. She mustered up all of her remaining strength and crawled up the shore, away from the ocean. Upon reaching dry land, she dropped to her knees. She recalled Jellal's sinister voice. When she replayed their conversation, she finally understood the weight of his words._

"_Freedom does not exist in this world… We don't have to run anymore…Stay here with me. We'll build the R-System together… True freedom lies in Zeref's world… You are forbidden to come back… If I see you here, I will start killing them… LIVE WITH THE LIVES OF YOUR FRIENDS ON YOUR BACK! ...THAT'S YOUR PRECIOUS 'FREEDOM'! AHAHAHAHAHA—"_

_She raised her hand and slammed it into the sand. Her body trembled: her fingers tightened and balled into fists. She threw her back into an arch and screamed with all her might at the cruel, merciless world that was reality.  
_

* * *

_Days later, she wandered into a guild. She recognized its crest; it was the same that Rob-ojiichan carried. Her auburn eyes looked around, examining the guild and its members. Everyone's eyes were on the bandaged girl with the tattered clothes and makeshift eye-patch. They whispered to each other as she remained standing in her place._

"_Man, those clothes are messed up"_

"_Where did she come from?"_

"_She looks like she came back from hell. Poor girl"_

"_Silence!" a deep voice boomed. At that one word, everyone was still. All eyes shifted towards the owner of the voice. Erza too, stood at attention. A short, mustached old man was sitting atop of the bar. Uncrossing his arms and legs, he hopped down from the countertop and approached her._

"_What is your business here?"_

"_I…I want to join. This place has the same symbol as the one Rob-ojiichan had"_

"_Rob? Where is he?"_

"_He…he gave his life to protect me…" she muttered as she averted her gaze to the floorboards._

_The old man examined her, mentally judging her character and her will. After a moment of silence, he grinned._

"_Ok! You may join"_

"_W-What?" she gaped with disbelieving eyes. _

"_Yep! I see great potential in you. I believe you'll grow to be a powerful, kind warrior. You might not realize it, but it's there. Looking at you, I can already see that you're an intelligent, righteous girl who would do everything in her power to protect her comrades. That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail mage."_

_She was speechless and touched at the same time. Tears began to form from the corner of her eyes._

'_So this is what a guild is'_

"_Young lady, what is your name?"_

"_Eh? Um...E-Erza. Erza Scarlet"_

"_Erza Scarlet. __That's a beautiful name. Now…" he trailed off as a stamp magically appeared in his palm. "What color would you like your guild stamp to be?"_

"_Color…?" she pondered.  
Almost immediately, __he__ surfaced in her mind. She thought about his sapphire-colored hair, his infectious smile, and warm, hazel eyes. Looking back on their joyful memories, which seemed so long ago, brought a smile to her face. _

_She clenched her fists and gazed straight into the man's eyes, full of determination._

"_Blue"  
_

* * *

Erza smiled nostalgically as her fingers gently grazed the Fairy Tail emblem. She had chosen the color in memory of the one she knew and loved as well as the others that she was forced to leave behind. In times of battle, she would look at the blue mark and regain the strength and the drive to secure victory. Before she had formed a team with Natsu and the others, the crest was like a companion, constantly cheering her on and granting her power.

She never forgot about her old friends for a single day for the last 8 years since she last met them. Even when she did get to finally meet them again, their reunion was bittersweet until the end. Simon had sacrificed himself, Jellal was presumed dead, and Shou, Wally, and Millianna left together to find their own purpose.

"It is for the best, after all. I won't come between them and their happiness"

Erza reached out and twisted the shower knob, stopping the water flow. Droplets continued to fall from her body as she drew back the plastic curtain and stepped out of the tub. She reached for her towel and hastily wrapped its length around her chest. Patting her flowing hair dry with another towel, she opened the bathroom door.

A cool breeze attacked her exposed body, eliciting a soft moan from the slender woman. She stepped into the room, still drying her hair. Shortly after, a shout broke the peace.

"ERZA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

The scarlet-haired woman turned her head in the same direction. Standing in the middle of the small room was a slack-jawed, blonde woman pointing at her. Her thin body shook in disbelief at the sight of the towel-wearing woman.

"Oh hello Lucy"

"DON'T 'OH HELLO LUCY' ME! HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?" she yelled with bulging eyes.

"I came in through the window" Erza casually pointed.

"THE WINDOW?! HOW COME YOU CAN'T JUST ENTER THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON—THAT'S NOT THE POINT! WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"I—"

A sudden rumbling interrupted her. A thin plume of smoke came from inside the chimney, followed by grunting. The next moment, two dusty men fell out and rolled onto the floor. A blue cat flew in shortly after.

"Yo, Lucy!" one of the men greeted.

"NATSU?"

"We came to visit" the other stated.

"GRAY?"

"Aye!" the cat exclaimed.

"HAPPY? WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?"

"We came to hang out with you of course! That's what teammates do!" the pink-haired man grinned. He leaped up and slammed his fists together. "Happy! What do you think about staying here for the night?"

"Aye, sir! Tonight will be the best!" "It would be the best without Lucy" he added, snickering into his paws.

"What are you saying, you stray cat?" she quipped.

"I tried to stop him from trespassing, but ended up falling in with him" Gray commented as he dusted his clothes. "He only causes trouble wherever he goes"

"YOU'RE TRESPASSING TOO!"

"EH? What was that, ice bastard?" Natsu questioned.

"You heard me, flame-brain" He retorted.

"You wanna go? I'm all fired up!"

"You think you can beat me with your level of skill?"

"Anytime! How about putting on some clothes, ice-pervert?"

"Huh? Whoa!" Gray jumped.

"DON'T STRIP HERE! AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Lucy shouted at the fighting men.

The two butted heads and growled at each other, ready to send their fists flying. Not long after, they were already in a tangled mess. Bolts of fire and ice shot out in every direction. Lucy only looked on, ready to faint.

Erza observed the scene from where she was standing, softly smiling at her team's lively antics. After fighting alongside them for so long, she no longer could picture herself without them. They've all been through heaven and hell since the Eisenwald incident, almost on the verge of death nearly every mission they embarked on, but they somehow always managed to pull through.

"This is my team" she silently whispered.

* * *

Night had fallen for the Fairy Tail team. Natsu, with Happy curled up beside him, was snoring loudly on his maroon sleeping bag while Gray slept soundly on his futon with his clothes strewn all around him. With the two men sleeping on the floor, the girls shared the bed, with Lucy positioned on the outside and Erza by the window.

Everyone had finally calmed down after hours of messing around. Now that it was silent, Erza's thoughts circled back to _him._

She thought about the Nirvana incident and how Jellal came back to life. She remembered his lost and frightened expression that was unlike the crazed Jellal she had initially encountered. For a split second, she pitied him, but past grudges got the better of her.

At the very sight of him, she wanted to teach him a lesson: she wanted to reciprocate the pain she felt during the 8 years since she was thrown out of the Tower of Heaven, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Even though he put her through so much hardship and anguish, she still harbored feelings for him.

His face then, full of sorrow and expressing his wish to die, compelled her to look after him. She had told him that he had to live and struggle for the sake of repenting, but to be honest, just wanted him to find his way to happiness. She wanted him to live, for the sole purpose of seeing him again.

Erza couldn't let Jellal fall back into the darkness, especially when he had finally stepped into the light. She longed to see his faded, hazel eyes light up again and hear his soothing voice. However, that dream was crushed when the Magic Council had come to arrest him and detain him forever.

Every detail was still clear. Her emotions then were almost tangible as she recollected the incident. She remembered how Natsu and the rest of the team fought against the Magic Council's forces. She remembered how helpless she felt standing there, watching everyone struggle as they reached out to the man in chains. She of course, was the one to end the chaos, but in the process, nearly split her heart into two.  
~*~*~

"_Y-You may take him away"_

_Everyone was silent, save for the hollow thuds of Jellal's boots as he walked up the steps leading into the back of the carriage. Erza tried her best to regain her composure as she watched him being taken away from her. She lowered her head, letting her scarlet hair cover her eyes, and bit her lip._

"_Oh" a deep voice called out. "It was the color of your hair"_

_Erza gasped at his words. She raised her head just in time for him to flash a sad smile before he disappeared into the carriage. At that single statement, all of her efforts were wasted. She could practically hear her heart shattering into thousands of pieces and fall right before her eyes. The wall that she built around her; the armor that she wore around her heart was pierced.  
-_

The hot tears that she had shed that day were carved into her memory, their bitter taste lingering in her mouth. Weeks have passed since then. All her tears were gone and so left a hole in her that couldn't be filled.

Countless times, she attempted to visit him, but was denied entry each time. Master Makarov even tried petitioning the Magic Council for a more flexible punishment, but to no avail. The Council had decided that the man who almost destroyed the world would remain in his cell for all eternity.

Tears once again began to prick Erza's auburn eyes. She was initially surprised that she was tearing up over such a small thing, but smiled in the end.

"I guess there are some things that just don't change…" she concluded.

"The color of my hair, huh? How could you regain your memories from such a trivial thing?" she smirked before closing her eyes and falling into the dream realm.  
~*~*~

Hours later, Erza's eyes shot open. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. She looked around, searching for what caused her to suddenly awaken. She felt a familiar magical aura, but could not determine whose it belonged to.

Finally, she had noticed that a draft was coming in. Turning to the window, she found that someone had opened it. Erza quickly glanced at the girl beside her, but found that she was still in a peaceful slumber. The same was for the two unruly men nearby.

_Who was it then? Why would someone do such a thing? For sport?_

Something caught her attention. Turning again, her pupils focused on a small, cardboard box sitting on the edge of Lucy's desk. Curious, Erza threw away the covers and knelt by the desk. She took the box in her hands and examined it, searching for any possible danger, but could not detect any.

_There's no magic coming from it. I guess it's not something that would do us any harm._

She grabbed the folds of the box and pulled it open, careful of waking the other members. Inside was a chocolate-colored, stuffed bear with a gold heart-shaped locket wrapped around its neck. Underneath the bear was a small, folded slip of paper, wedged along the cardboard walls. The scarlet-haired woman reached inside and fetched the paper.

She unfolded it and read its content. The slip of paper was bare, save for a single sentence:

**_To keep you from being alone at night._**

There was no indication of whoever wrote it: no name, no signature, no initial. Although a name wasn't stated, Erza knew exactly who sent it. The one sentence, though short, told her much more. The unsaid words that the words represented gripped her heart. Her cheeks flared and took on a bright shade of red. Tears started to emerge from her auburn eyes and she began to sniffle. She uttered a soft chuckle at how emotional she was, a stark contrast to the strong, wall-like Titania she was known to be.

Gently cradling the stuffed animal in her hands, she loosened the necklace from around its neck and latched it behind her own. Her fingers gingerly caressed the tiny golden heart, slowly going over each detailed mark and cut. She then raised her other hand and wiped away the lingering tears with the heel of her palm.

She took the bear into her arms and hugged it tightly, in place of a certain someone. At this, the corners of her lips involuntarily pulled upwards.

Erza heard a soft groan next to her. With half-opened eyes, Lucy peered up at her. Sleepy, caramel eyes examined her face and took note of her slightly puffy eyes and the faint, shimmering line trailing down her cheeks.

"Is there something wrong?"

The woman shook her head while still maintaining her smile.

"No, nothing at all. You should go back to sleep, Lucy"

The blonde girl complied and immediately resumed her deep slumber.

Erza faced the window and gazed up at the starry sky. The presence she detected earlier was still there, so she knew that the sender was still in the area watching her. Auburn pupils shifted back and forth in search of a familiar face, but no one could be seen. Neither the rhythmic lapping of the river, the pitch-dark houses, the gentle, sweet-smelling breeze, nor the lifeless night had changed.

"Jellal…" she tenderly mumbled.

Even so, with the stuffed bear still in her arms, she mouthed her thanks out the window, hoping for her message to be relayed.

The woman briefly kissed the gold locket before shutting the window and quickly drifting back to sleep. As her chest rhythmically bobbed up and down, she held the stuffed bear tightly against her chest, as if it were precious treasure.

Meanwhile, a man donning a black attire, stood silently atop of a rooftop of a house across the river. He had seen everything, from when Erza crawled over to his unmarked gift to her settling back into bed. He pulled back his hood and face mask, revealing a shock of sapphire-colored hair and a reddish tattoo streaking down his right cheek.

He smirked and turned his back to the window. Before he set off into the night, he looked back at the peaceful face and the scarlet hair that he loved so much.

"Good night, Erza" he whispered.

With that, the ghost-like man leaped from the rooftop and disappeared from sight.  
-

**Alright, my first FT fic is finished! I realize that the majority of this oneshot is of drabble, but I felt that it was important to include. Overall, I kinda think that it turned out alright, even though there wasn't much between the star couple, but I hope everyone enjoyed reading it! It turned a bit sloppy towards the end though, since it's 3:30 am and I'm feeling groggy. Tell me what you think! If there's anything I should improve on, please tell me! I don't mind at all!**

**I plan to publish another fic, starring Natsu and Lucy, in the distant future. Well actually, I'll start right after I finish my CG fic, which is to say, past the halfway point. **

**I hope the other manga chapters and anime episodes come out soon! Waiting for the subs for the FT movie that just aired in Japan yesterday! Otherwise, have a happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation

**Disclaimer: Neither Fairy Tail nor its characters belong to me  
-**

It was an average day in the guild; everyone was up and causing a ruckus as usual. Shouts and cheers resounded in the spacious room, coupled with the clinking of mugs. In the center of it, as always, were two hot-tempered men. They stood atop of a table, growling and spitting insults at each other.

On the left was a spiky, pink-haired man donning white knee-length trousers topped with a gold-trimmed waistcoat and a sleeveless vest of the same pattern. A white, checker-like scarf was wrapped around his neck and a toothy snarl was plastered on his face. Wild, charcoal-colored eyes stared intently into dark blue as flaming fists were poised to strike. On the right, was a man dressed in jeans and a loose snow-white dress-shirt. The cross dangling around his neck shook to and fro as the dark-haired man shifted. A chilly air rose from his fists, ready to connect to a certain hot-head's face.

"What did you say to me?" the fire-wielding man shouted.

"You heard me, flame-brain! If you hadn't gone overboard and set half the town on fire, then we would've received the 200,000 Jewels!"

"Don't blame it all on me, ice-bastard! Who was it that froze everything?"

"It was to counter _your_ flames, dumbass! If it weren't for me, we'd be lucky to even earn a quarter of the reward!"

"What? Ooh~ you wanna go, you slippery bastard?" he yelled as the fire engulfing his fists grew stronger.

"Anytime, anywhere, you fire-breathing freak!" the other hissed as he pulled his hands back. Crystals started to appear and spiraled within his palms, transforming into a swirling ball of ice.

"N-Natsu, Gray, it really is all right" a female voice interjected. "I'll just ask someone if I can borrow 70,000 Jewels"

"No, Lucy, it isn't alright. You shouldn't even have to go around asking if some birdbrain here did his job right!" Gray sneered.

"I blew that monster to smithereens! It ain't my fault if they didn't wanna pay! And Lucy can stay with me and Happy until she can cough up enough money to pay her rent!" Natsu shot back.

"Maybe if you hadn't destroyed their town, they'd be willing to pay! And there is no way in hell I'm going to let Lucy stay with you in that run-down shack!"

"Run-down shack?! Oh now you've done it, you bastard! And you might want to put your clothes on"

"Hah?" he questioned as he glanced down at himself. "Whoa!"

"G-Guys, let's calm down" waved Lucy as she approached the two. She smiled nervously as the intensity between the two heightened; it felt like being in the middle of two grinding gears.

"Gray-sama, do your best!" another called out. "Juvia will always support you!"

This woman, dressed completely in blue, stared with love-struck eyes at the bare-chested man as he prepared to attack. The man didn't seem to have noticed that she was beside him; his concentration was entirely on beating the life out of Natsu.

"Juvia, I don't think it's best to be encouraging them"

"Juvia senses a love rival!" she muttered under her breath. Her loving gaze immediately disappeared, narrowing on the blonde girl.

"N-No, I don't think so…"

* * *

Meanwhile, an armor-donning woman sat alone in front of the bar counter. She was faintly aware of the commotion that was playing out meters away from her, for all her attention was focused on the heart-shaped locket around her neck.

Her armored fingers trailed the tiny object, repeatedly going over every ridge and crevice. She couldn't physically feel the details as they rubbed against her steel-covered finger, but she did it so often in her spare time that the textures were embedded in her brain.

"Jellal…" she whispered.

Calling his name also seemed to become a habit for the scarlet-haired warrior. Unknowingly, she had taken to uttering his name ever since the Nirvana incident, more noticeably after his little gift. He hadn't left her mind for a moment; he was always present: in times of leisure and even in battle. He always sat in the back of her mind, slowly gnawing at her subconscious, prompting her to search for him. Now with the locket as proof that he escaped from his prison, she was more than compelled to go after him.

While engrossed in her own thoughts, a large wooden mug, filled to the brim with alcohol, was handed to her. Erza snapped her head towards the person holding the mug, only to find Mirajane smiling down at her. An armored hand reached out and relieved the mug from her, placing it on the counter in front.

Mirajane, instead of returning to the others or retreating behind the counter, decided to take a seat beside the lone woman. With her own mug in hand, she took a quick sip before setting it down.

"So what's troubling you this time, Erza?" she asked. "It's not often we get to see you like this" Her famous smile still adorned her face, but her eyes illuminated concern and willingness to help her old friend. Clear, blue eyes searched auburn in hope of an answer. Erza casted her gaze downwards and grasped the wooden mug in her hands, lightly drumming her index finger on its surface.

"It's…nothing really. Just got a lot on my mind, that's all"

"Oh? It wouldn't happen to be about that Jellal person, would it?"

At the sound of his name, auburn pupils shot up and stared quizzically into blue. With wide eyes and a gaping mouth, a question formed at the tip of her tongue. A flood of questions invaded her mind as she watched Mirajane smile from ear to ear.

"How did—"

"It's all that's been on your mind lately. The fact that you're constantly muttering his name makes it that much more obvious" she winked.

"Oh I wasn't aware anyone was listening…" she mumbled as she took a swig from the mug; she let out a sigh and set it back down.

"So I'm guessing he was the one that gave you that necklace?"

"Yeah…" Erza softly smiled. "He also gave me a stuffed bear"

"WHAT? HE KILLED A BEAR AND STUFFED IT?" the white-haired woman asked incredulously.

"Huh…? N-No, it's a toy!"

"Oh I see… so sorry for that misunderstanding. The alcohol might be getting to my head" she giggled. "So what then? Do you plan to chase after him?"

"I'm not sure. I would certainly like to, but my priorities rest with Fairy Tail"

"Ehh? So you really _do_ have feelings for this man"

Taken aback, Erza could only gape at her friend as a blush slowly spread across her cheeks, taking on a shade of red that matched the intensity of her hair. She bit her lip and broke eye contact, trying her best to hide her flushed face from the observant bartender.

"N-No! I only think of him as a childhood friend! I don't like him, I—"

"She loooovvess him" interrupted a certain flying, blue cat snickering into his paws. He lowered himself until he was near eye-level with the S-Class and former S-Class mage. Hearing his words, Erza's blush deepened and spread like a wild fire. At this point, she could only lower her head and let her scarlet bangs cover her face; her fingers curled tightly around the mug handle.

"Haha, well-said, Happy!" Mirajane laughed heartily. "Were you listening in the whole time?"

"Aye! Erza's problems are our problems too!" he proudly declared. "If you ever need anything, you should eat a fish! Fish always makes me happy and cheery"

"Happy! Where are you, buddy?" a rough voice called out. "I need you!"

"Aye sir!" the cat saluted as he sped towards the pink-haired man spitting out flames at the incoming ice structures. Judging from the looks of it, the two were evenly matched; one neither able to land a good hit on the other. However, the area around them turned into a battlefield: tables were overturned and chairs were sent flying. Mages were throwing punches at each other and tossing bodies in every direction.

"Well there you have it. Seeing your embarrassment, I'm guessing that it hit the mark" Mira smirked.

Erza, without a word, raised the mug to her lips and downed the bitter liquid all in one shot, earning a shocked expression from the white-haired mage. Once the mug was emptied of its content, she slammed it down onto the counter's surface and raised her head to the ceiling, exhaling slowly and deeply. She then twisted around in her seat and pushed herself onto her feet, steadying herself with the edge of the bar counter.

"Erza?"

"I *hiccup* I think I'll go for a walk" she explained as she staggered towards the main entrance.

As soon as she was about to set foot outside of the massive gate, she was stopped by an old, mustached man standing directly in her path. He stared up at her with a hint of a smile with his hands folded suspiciously behind his back.

"Going somewhere, Erza?"

"Just going out to get some fresh air, Master Makarov" she hiccupped as she sidestepped around the tiny elder. However, she was held back by something tugging at her; surprised, she whipped towards whatever was restraining her, only to find a tiny, wrinkled hand firmly wrapped around her wrist

"It can be postponed for another time; I have something I'd like to announce to everyone" Makarov's bristly, white mustache crinkled as his smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Now, come hear what I have to say!" he exclaimed while dragging the scarlet-haired woman back into the guild. Only when they've passed the gateway did he release her.

"Listen up, brats!"

The chaos that was occurring within the walls of the guild immediately quieted down upon hearing the master's voice. Everyone froze in their place and looked over to the old man with curious faces. Silence filled the air, but was broken by a booming voice.

"I have a special announcement to make. The other guild masters and I have decided to host an end-of-the-year celebratory ball!"

"EH?"

"That's right" he replied as he unfolded the fold of paper that he held behind his back, confirming the event. "As the number one guild in Fiore, it is mandatory that Fairy Tail attend: _all_ of us. So I highly suggest that you lot best be practicing your social dancing."

"Social dancing! That is a man!" Elfman roared.

"This dance thing better have booze!" Cana slurred as she slammed the wine barrel beside her. "I'm only gonna attend if there's alcohol…"

"Geez, Cana, there's more to it than just wine" Wakaba commented while jabbing Macao in the sides

"Come to the ball. Who knows? Maybe you'll meet someone you'll like, get married, and have 30 kids" Macao butted in, grinning at the card-wielding mage.

"Shut up, old men, I'll do whatever I want. Hell, I'll spend the entire night in a tavern!"

"Don't you think that's going a bit overboard? You reek of enough booze already, Cana, ahahaha" the men laughed.

"Social dancing? Is that like a battle?" Natsu questioned.

"Aye! People probably use magic while dancing!"

"Is it? Yosh! I'm all fired up!" he yelled, clenching his fists and releasing a stream of fire from his mouth.

"Aye, sir!"

"It's not a battle, moron" Gray sounded. "It's just a huge dancing party"

"Who are you calling a moron? I knew what it was! You want to start something?"

"Gladly. You're lucky I'm in such a good mood today. If it was any other day, your ass would be handed to you!" the bare-chested man grinned menacingly.

"You're gonna regret ever picking a fight with me, ice-boy!"

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

"Eh? Wait a minute, Master. If everyone is attending the ball, then who will take care of the guild while we're away?" Lucy asked. "I mean, what if one of the dark guilds decide to raid Fairy Tail?"

"Haha, not to worry, Lucy, we've taken care of that matter. I'll ask Fried and Levy to come up with some runes spells and maybe throw in one or two myself"

"Ehh?" she gaped in amazement. "Are the spells that powerful?"

"Of course they are! But honestly, we don't even need them! No dark guild would dare attack Fairy Tail, unless they're itchin' for a beating!" Makarov laughed. "Alright, you brats, better get to it! The ball is only a month away! I'll be meeting up with the other guild masters to construct a castle large enough to fit all of us, but notify me at once if something goes wrong."

With that, the tiny, old man strode out the gate and departed for his journey, leaving a greater ruckus in his wake. Feelings of anticipation coursed through the veins of the mages', sending shivers up their spines and keeping them restless. Everyone was clamoring about the ball, turning to each other, arguing and discussing about dance techniques and dress attire.

Wendy, with a confused expression, turned to the celestial-mage beside her.

"Ne, Lucy-chan, what is social dancing?"

"Hm? You've never heard of it?"

The girl shook her head side to side. Her eyes were alight with eagerness and curiosity.

"We never did anything like that in Caitshelter."

"Eh? No way! Every girl should know something about social dancing! Here, come on, I'll teach you a thing or two" Lucy claimed excitedly as she grabbed onto the girl's hands. "Let's see, the lady usually puts their hand on the man's shoulder…or maybe in this case the upper arm? AAH this isn't going to work! We gotta find other people"

"Is there something wrong with me?" she asked; her expression turned from curiosity into one of hurt. Her bright eyes began to dim and the corners of her lips began to pull downwards into a pout.

"N-No! There's nothing wrong with you! It's just that, normally we dance with men, so dancing with just us girls is a little awkward!" Lucy explained hastily. She glanced left and right, when suddenly, two familiar outlines came into view and an idea popped up in her mind. Exhaling forcefully, she finally came to a decision. "Here, we'll practice with them!"

Her hands extended and grabbed onto two different wrists. She then dragged them in her direction and released them when they were just a foot away. Pink and dark blue hair ruffled in confusion. The pair eyed the blonde curiously, waiting for her to say something.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"What's this all about?" Gray asked, glancing down at the Wind Dragon Slayer.

"We're gonna teach Wendy how to dance! Now come on" she explained as she grabbed onto Natsu's hands. His hand was placed on the girl's hip, hers on his shoulder, and their other hand clasped together.

"Now like this, one-two—ow! Don't step on my feet!"

"Eheheh sorry 'bout that"

"Get away, flame-for-brains, I'll show you how it's done" Gray declared while tugging the celestial mage towards him. In the back, a sullen figure glared at the topless man holding onto the blonde girl. Her dark blue eyes bore into the two while her hands clawed into the edge of the pillar.

"What? Like hell, snow pervert!" Natsu exclaimed while pulling the girl closer to him: his arm now protectively wrapped around her middle.

"G-Guys, we're supposed to be teaching Wendy!"

Gradually, the noise level escalated. The former commotion started to ensue and was on the verge of complete chaos, but was abruptly stopped by a low, calm voice resonating in the hall.

"Shall we dance?"

All eyes turned towards the green-haired man with a sheathed sword swinging freely by his side. He stood, half-bowed, with his hand extended towards the sitting Mirajane. Though surprised, she flashed him her famous smile and gently placed her hand atop of his.

"I'd love to, Fried"

Everyone watched in amazement as the duo danced so elegantly and beautifully in the center of the battlefield-like hall. Watching them in such a peaceful state, the rest of the guild seemed to have caught the fever, for now everyone was asking each other and twirling around the spacious area.

"Heh" Gajeel scoffed at Levy. "It's not like I'll be asking you to dance"

"Eh? I never asked you to do such a thing!" Levy hotly shouted. Shortly after, her teammates, or rather, fanatics, approached her with loving eyes and fluttering hearts.

"Levy! Will you dance with me?" Droy and Jet asked simultaneously. The two butted heads and their gazes turned steely.

"What did you say? I asked her first!" Droy growled.

"In hell! It's obvious that I asked Levy to the dance before you!" Jet spat angrily.

"Fine, let's settle this once and for all! Let's have Levy decide! Levy—eh?" Droy stood dumbfounded as the petite girl disappeared from sight. "Where'd she go?"

The two's jaws dropped upon seeing the small girl in the grasp of a certain dragon slayer.

"I guess it can't be helped if you're like this" Gajeel muttered while averting his gaze elsewhere.

"It's not like I asked you to!" she retorted with a flushed face.

* * *

The lone warrior stood by the doorway, silently observing, as the guild suddenly turned into an informal ballroom: its rambunctious members transforming into sophisticated dancers. She gazed at the crowd, spotting numerous bright faces and broad grins. She flashed them a forlorn smile of her own before swiveling on her heels and marching towards her dorm. Flowing, scarlet hair swished to and fro with the rhythm of her armored feet thudding against the paved road, the silhouette of the invincible Titania slowly fading into the crimson horizon.  
-

**Every time I try to write a oneshot, it somehow always turns into a story! Haha well with the encouragement from Despicablefellow, this little fic is no longer a oneshot. I don't guarantee that it will be a full-fledged story with a complex plot or anything like that. I don't really know how to progress it any further than what I currently have in mind.**

**I'm sorry that this chapter is...lacking (both in length and in content). I did rush it though. School's coming up and I wanted to put something out there haha. Anyway, I hope you readers enjoyed the chapter! There will be actual Jellal/Erza time in the next one, I promise :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Shall We Dance?

**Disclaimer: Neither Fairy Tail nor its characters belong to me**

****Music Bonus**: Please play _**My Precious Treasure by Karuta**_ (2nd box in youtube)** when the symbol ~*~*~ appears.**

**It's a 6 min song which I tried to time according to the story, so hopefully it generally works out for everyone.  
-**

A month has finally passed. With everyone's excitement practically bursting at the seams, waiting for one whole month was torturous. To pass that time, the members took as many jobs as possible; even the residents of Magnolia were taken aback at the spate of activity. Now that wait is over. The members excitedly filed out of the guild's doorway, hauling their luggage under their arms and over their shoulders. Some were so impatient and anxious that they nearly broke a hole in the wall trying to exit the building.

Dozens of magical vehicles lay parked in the open space. There, everyone tossed their bags and belongings into the back and climbed in. Once the guild was secured and the members safely inside the metal carriages, the line of vehicles began to move out. Cheering and whooping resonated in the air as the vehicles roared through Magnolia Town and left a thick trail of dust and dirt behind them. They were finally on their way.

Unlike the revving machines ripping through the streets, a 5-seated magical vehicle steadily passed through the town; the large, wooden cart bouncing along behind it. The driver, with eyes fixed on the road in front, calmly steered the 4-wheeled vehicle; the SE plug pumping rhythmically in tune with the speed.

From behind in the passenger seats, a blonde head poked out of the window with an arm slung over the side.

"It's so nice that we all get to take 3 days off! From an end-of-the-year ball to a vacation, what are the odds? But…I don't think all this is necessary for just 3 days…" Lucy trailed off as she eyed the bulky mountain of suitcases atop the cart.

"I like to be prepared" Erza replied. "Who knows what could happen in the 3 days we're there?"

"Where are we even going?" Gray shouted against the wind as his head poked out of the other window.

"I'm not sure. I'm just following everyone else; Mirajane is in the front leading us to the castle"

"Are we even sure that this castle exists?"

"It has to!" Wendy sounded. "Before Master Makarov left, he told us that he would be meeting with the other guild masters to build such a castle! There's no way that's a joke!"

"Wendy, it _does_ sound a little odd" Carla added.

"I'm still doubtful; it would take acres of land to build a castle large enough to house hundreds of guild members. Where are they going to get that kind of land? And how are they going to build something that huge within one month?"

"It's true that there are some disbelieving aspects, but knowing Master, he'd come up with something" the warrior commented.

In the back, a low, tortured groan cut off any further probing. A weak voice silenced the others, feebly addressing the scarlet-haired driver:

"I can't take this anymore! Are we there yet?"

"We just left Magnolia Town and you're already asking if we're there?" Lucy questioned as she let out an exasperated sigh, silently shaking her head side to side in mild disappointment. "Geez, Natsu, what do we do with you?"

"We can always just dump him on the side of the road" Gray smirked. At this, the pink-haired man lifted his head from the wall and shot an acidic glare towards the shirtless mage. He snarled and shoved his fist an inch away from his aggressor's face.

"What did you say? You want to throw me off to the side, huh? Well we'll see who—ARGH"

In an instant, as if someone had pulled a switch, the enraged mage dropped back to his seat like an anchor, resuming his previously lifeless position. His arms instinctively wrapped around his middle and his face was drained of all color. With his eyes tightly shut and his jaw hanging, pained guttural sounds escaped from the back of his throat.

"Natsu's motion sickness isn't getting any better, is it?"

"Aye! With this bumpy road, it looks like Natsu's condition became worse. It's too bad we still have a looong way to go"

"I'm never riding transportation ever again…" the sick man moaned.

"That's what you always say" Happy grinned.

"Should I cast a Troia spell on him?"

"Don't bother using your magic on a useless guy like him" Gray interrupted. "Even if you do cast it, it's gonna wear off in a few moments and we'd just end up back to where we started"

"Still…" Lucy intervened. "Wouldn't it do us all some good if he were to get over it even for a short time?"

"The next time Troia is used on him, it'll wear off even faster, but what the hell. Do whatever you want; I don't care what happens to that fire-eating idiot"

"Okay!" Wendy exclaimed. "I'll cast Troia on you, Natsu!"

"Please…" the man squeaked.

A blue light emanated from the back of the vehicle. Seconds later, it disappeared, but was instead replaced with an elated roar. Streams of fire shot out from both windows, followed by giddy laughter and stomping footsteps. In the back, to everyone's dismay, the fire-wielding mage burst into flames.

"Yosh! Now that I've conquered transportation, I'm all fired up!"

"Dumbass! Don't set us on fire along with your brain!"

"What was that?" Natsu growled. "Let's fight right now, you slippery bastard! Happy! Fly me to the top!"

"Aye, sir!" the blue cat saluted as shot out of the window.

The flames surrounding the pink-haired man started to wane and his toothy grin widened; a sandaled foot sat on the edge of the window in preparation. All eyes were on the lively mage as he gripped the edges of the window.

"Come out and fight, Gray! Unless you're too scared of the all-powerful Nat—urgghh"

Without warning, Natsu's bright face suddenly contorted and his rosy cheeks became deathly white. His expression turned sickly and his previously wild eyes rolled into the back of his head. As if someone had struck him, he released the window and stumbled backwards. The mage tripped over nothing and somehow landed atop of a particular celestial-mage and dragon slayer.

"N-Natsu, hey! What are you doing?" Lucy exclaimed with a flushed face.

"Oi, get up you lazy bastard!"

"She liiiikes him" Happy snickered, which earned him a questionable glare and a short rebuttal from the blonde girl.

"Natsu! Who do you think you are to lie on Wendy's lap like that?" Carla protested hotly.

"Can't…move…" he groggily replied. His face nearly took on shades of blue and green as he tried to shift about.

While the fallen dragon slayer lied splayed across their laps, the commotion in the passenger seats escalated. Their voices were so loud that people along the road were stopping and taking notice of them. Erza gently smiled at the perplexed citizens and continued on her way as it was normal. She didn't pay much attention to whatever was going on back there; at this point, she was more or less used to the chaos her team always seemed to bring with them. Exhaling deeply, she glanced up above; auburn eyes scanned the sunny, cloudless sky.

"It's already midday…" she sighed. "It's supposed to be a simple 3-day vacation, yet I can't shake off this foreboding feeling. What is it?"

* * *

By the time Fairy Tail had reached its destination, the sun had begun to set; the enormous, golden orb falling from its high pedestal in the sky and gradually dipping into the horizon. Rays of brilliant orange, yellow, and crimson spread across the sky like a magnificent painting, but was subtly tinged with the cool, dark colors of night. The temperature started to drop and the wind was picking up, the waves anxiously crashing against the shore.

Row upon row of magical vehicles parked in the seemingly endless field just outside their destination. The sounds of disconnecting SE plugs, closing doors, and shuffling bags echoed in the empty space, followed by various groaning and grumbling.

The scarlet-haired warrior leapt from her seat and immediately began to unhook her massive cart from the back of the vehicle. One by one, her team sprawled out of the doors and gathered their things. The distinct, cheery voice of Fairy Tail's Mirajane resonated in the field, gaining the attention of the other members.

"The castle is just up the road; let's all head up there before nightfall, Fairy Tail!"

Upon hearing her encouraging words, the exhausted members regained their energy and fighting spirit. They all grinned and shouted a resounding cheer while eagerly pumping their fists into the air. As if they didn't know the meaning of fatigue, everyone hastily grabbed their belongings and scurried towards the castle, half-dragging a few others along with them.

* * *

Most of the sky had lost its golden streaks and had taken on a darker, soothing shade, compiled of mixtures of various blues and blacks. Half of the vast sky was doused in the sun's warmth while the other half was being blanketed by darkness. It was a beautiful sight to behold: watching the world transition into another entirely different in a matter of hours.

Deep, auburn eyes stared at the split sky and soon, her thoughts began to wander. For some reason, when she set her sights on the transitioning swirls and colors, she was reminded of _him._ Now that she thought about it, the situation seemed to fit quite well. Like day and night, the two had opposite personalities and led completely different life styles. She, who walks in the light, and he, who hides in the folds of shadows, are like the very sky that hovered above her. Jellal, like night itself, was always present in her life, yet the two were never able to become one. It was as if they were destined to be apart, for the sake of the balance between good and evil.

_But that's the thing that gets me…he isn't evil: he never was. But how am I to prove that? Just because of a little pity and a slight change of heart? No, that proves nothing; I'm just trying to convince myself otherwise. The evidence still stands: Jellal is a fugitive criminal who almost succeeded in resurrecting Zeref and destroyed the world. Nothing can change that._

"Hah? Is that the castle?"

The familiar voice broke through her thoughts. Erza shifted her head towards the front, searching for the mentioned building. It didn't take long to find it; the large, stone castle was nearly right in front of her, perched almost precariously on the edge of the cliff. It appeared to be the average castle; certainly not one large enough to house the hundreds of guild members.

"No, this can't be the one, it's way too small!" Lucy exclaimed. "There has to be a mistake…"

"There's no mistake about it" Mirajane smiled. "This map was sent from Master himself. Now come on, let's go inside"

The cheery, white-haired woman passed by the others and took to the head of the line. She raised her hand and readily tapped on the massive doors with the brass door-knocker. She then released it and took a step back; shortly after, a voice coming from nowhere resonated in the air.

"Who dares interrupt this sacred ritual?" the deep voice boomed.

"Master Makarov, I know it's you behind this"

"Who is this Master Makarov that you speak of, girl?"

"Now's not the time for your games, Master. Everyone has come a long way, so please open the gates"

As requested, or rather, demanded, the thick doors creaked and groaned as they parted. With the doors no longer blocking the entrance, the path leading inside was clear, save for the tiny, mustached elder standing in the center of the hall. He gave a slight grin as he peered at the crowd bunched up in front of the doorway.

"Welcome everyone, to Starlight Castle, the largest castle ever built in Fiore"

"Eh? It doesn't look that big to me" Levy commented. To that Makarov barked a hearty laugh.

"You will see soon enough. Come in! We'll get everyone situated in their rooms and head over to the ballroom in about an hour."

"How will we know where the ballroom is?" Bisca questioned.

"I'll send over a couple escorts after the hour is up. Now, let's not waste any more time!"

With that, the old man turned his back towards the members and proceeded deeper into the castle. Though somewhat confused, everyone simply followed after their guild master as they wound through the corridors into a spacious hall with two grand stairways on opposite walls.

"All men go to the left and all women go to the right. You'll find someone who will assist you in searching for your room. Good luck and I'll be looking forward to seeing you all in an hour"

Without looking back or giving any indication, Makarov continued shuffling and quickly disappeared behind another set of double-doors, leaving the rest of the guild in confusion. A rather uncomfortable silence hung over their heads; they were all alone in a foreign castle and the one person able to guide them ran off. Luckily, a head of flowing, white hair comfortably strode towards the front. Clear, blue eyes gazed upon the crowd with a smile plastered on her face.

"Alright, everyone, you heard him! We have one hour to get ready; let's show the others how Fairy Tail does it!"

Almost as if her voice was a magical charm, everyone's worries and anxieties melted away. Their uneasy shifting transformed into rowdy jostling and their perplexed expressions turned to excitement. They shouted a cheer and hustled up the designated stairways; their voices echoing in the empty corridors.

* * *

With the help of the assistants, the members successfully found their rooms. Erza stopped in front of a large, decorated door, eyeing the small nameplate with her name etched into the surface. To her left, she could see Levy, Wendy, and Carla engulf each other in a warm, friendly embrace. The trio was happily chatting away as they gathered their bags and entered through the wooden door. Glancing around, the scarlet-haired warrior noticed that every other door was different than her own. Instead of the gold-trimmed frames that adorned the front of hers, the others were of simple oak and blackened metal.

Although this difference somewhat piqued her curiosity, she dismissed it and proceeded inside. As soon as she swung the door open, her eyes caught the picturesque view that shone from the white, paneled veranda door. She softly gasped to herself, taken aback by how beautiful the room and the scenery were. Unknowingly, the scarlet-haired woman began to walk towards the sky, reaching out as if she could touch it. However, her dream-like state was rudely interrupted.

"Um, ma'am, where should we leave your luggage?" a strained, male voice cut in.

The woman half-turned her body, peering at the several assistants struggling to carry the dozens of suitcases in their arms; beads of sweat rolled down the side of their faces and their knees began to buckle underneath them.

"You can just leave them by the door, thank you"

"Yes, ma'am" the assistant smiled as he placed the luggage down; the others behind him followed his example and hastily set their own load onto the floor. They flashed a smile of relief before thanking her and shutting the door behind them, leaving the woman alone in the spacious room.

She marched across the room towards the suitcases, but spotted a wide, full-length mirror attached to the wall. Her eyes slowly wandered up and down her body, taking note of her armored self. Her face appeared tired and her body felt surprisingly weary. For the first time in her life, the thick, steel armor that shielded her body felt somewhat heavy, its weight pressing down on her shoulders and back. Perhaps it was because she became aware of her own exhaustion or perhaps it was because she was tired of hiding behind the steel plates.

"Erza!" a familiar voice called out, followed by rapid taps. The knob slowly twisted and the door started to crack open; locks of blonde hair sticking out from the doorway.

"Erza, are you ready? We're about to head down soon"

"Has it been an hour already? I haven't gotten dressed yet"

"Eh? You haven't started?" Lucy asked as she swung the door open, the hem of her long, maroon dress flying upwards. "Wait, you're not going in your armor, are you? It is a ball, after all"

"Hm I suppose I could use a little fixing up" she muttered under her breath as she gazed upon herself. "Requip!"

A bright, yellow light momentarily surrounded the warrior; shortly after, the light disappeared and the warrior emerged from its glow.

The warrior in armor no longer existed. In her place, was an elegantly-dressed woman with streaming scarlet hair tied up into a half-bun. Her deep, magenta dress flowed to the floor; the red rose pattern that adorned the dress complemented well with the intensity of her fire-like hair. Thin, white gloves extended out to her upper arms, accentuating the rest of her seductive outfit. Her milky-white thigh slid out from the divided slit down the side of the fabric, revealing a slender leg topped off with a matching heel.

"Wow, you look beautiful, Erza! But, don't you think that's a little bit much?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, never mind. Come on, we're gonna be late!" Lucy announced as she grabbed onto the gloved wrist and half-dragged her out the room, barely closing the door behind them before sprinting down the steps.

* * *

The two nearly flew down the dozens of steps. Lucy rounded the corner and entered through a rather wide corridor, still pulling Erza along by her wrist. Not long after, they reached the end of the corridor; the guild members were all lined up in rows of 4, women on the left and men on the right. The two parted ways; the blonde running up the line and finding her place while leaving the confused redhead in her place.

At that moment, a finger gently tapped her shoulder. Auburn eyes shifted towards the person, only to lock gazes with clear, blue eyes. Pink lips curled upward into a smile, stretching from ear to ear.

"Mira"

"Hi there, Erza. You're looking rather nice tonight. Is it for someone in particular?" she winked. To that, the ex-warrior blushed and furiously bit her lower lip. Before she could give a response, a chuckle beat her to it.

"I'm just joking! But you do look nice. So how do you like your special room?"

"Special room?"

"All S-Class mages have an entire room reserved for themselves. You didn't notice?"

"I was wondering why I didn't have a roommate" she pondered aloud.

"Of course S-Class mages wouldn't have to share their rooms. That's common sense" a low voice butted in.

From the side, a tall, built man stepped towards them. He wore loose, dark slacks and a matching, unbuttoned blazer, coupled with a white, untucked dress shirt. Short, unruly blonde hair jutted out in all directions and a noticeable lightning bolt-like scar streaked the side of his face. An intimidating frown pulled down the corners of his lips as fierce, orange eyes stared down at them.

"Laxus? I didn't expect for you to show up. I thought you despised things like this…"

"Tch. I really don't give a damn. It's all the old man's doing, anyway."

"Now, now don't complain. We're here to have a good time; why not use that to enjoy yourselves instead of being so picky?" another joined in. A head of slicked-back, reddish-orange hair emerged from the shadows. A muscular man sporting a dark suit came forth, smiling gently at the trio.

"Gildarts? You came too?"

"I had to, didn't I? That's what it takes to be a part of Fairy Tail!" he exclaimed with pride. He approached the irate blonde man and slung an arm over his shoulders.

"Don't let this guy get you down. He's just a natural sourpuss, but inside, he's really excited to be here" the whiskered man grinned playfully.

"Shut up, you old geezer" he growled, which elicited a taunting smirk from the former.

"What, too afraid to admit it? Ahaha, what a softie!"

"Come now, Gildarts, it's not nice to provoke Laxus like that" Mirajane pointed out.

Before another word could be uttered, fanfare sounded nearby. Everyone's attention switched over to where the sound originated, eyes intent on the heavy door far in front. From the other side, a booming voice announced:

"Presenting Fiore's number one guild, Fairy Tail!"

A roar of cheers bounced off the walls as the wooden doors parted. The lines of guild members shuffled towards the opening and started to wave at the crowd around them. Without any indication, Mirajane dragged the men from their places and towards the moving rows. Erza was somehow caught in it and was yanked towards the three. Once everyone was lined up, Mirajane released her grip on the older gentleman's sleeve and wrapped her fingers around Laxu's bicep, prompting the other to do the same.

"Now presenting Fairy Tail's S-Class mages!"

Now it was their turn to walk through the gates. They proudly strode towards the entrance and approached the vast ballroom. As soon as they stepped foot into the area, they were surrounded by applause and shouts. The ballroom seemed to stretch for miles: much larger than how the castle appeared from the outside. In marveling the decorated area, they found the rest of their guild and settled by them. Up above, silhouettes could be seen walking forward. Upon closer inspection, it was Master Makarov and the other guild masters.

"Haha, didn't I tell you, you brats? It doesn't look it from the outside, but this castle is our month's pride and joy! Not bad, huh?" The old man smirked.

"It took a great deal of magic to build this from the ground up with such little land. Do you have any idea how tiring it was?" Master Ooba of Lamia Scale scolded.

"Now that all the guilds are here, let's get this ball started, shall we?" Master Bob of Blue Pegasus suggested.

"Music, please!" Master Goldmine of Quatro Cerberus echoed.

Upon his command, a section of the floorboards slid apart and an entire orchestra rose from it. The conductor called the attention of the players and commenced producing music. Everyone in the ballroom looked on in amazement, but that was short-lived. They then turned to the others around them and began asking each other to dance. Hundreds of couples were twirling and laughing as they danced their way to the ballroom floor.

* * *

Erza, like several others, watched amusingly at Lisanna spinning Natsu like an oversized top. He shouted and cried out, but couldn't do anything to stop the hurricane-like dance he was caught in.

"That's it, Natsu, relax your body!" the girl chimed in. "Let the music flow through you!"

"I…think…I…going…to…be…sick" he replied in intervals.

Off to the side, Lucy and Gray were dancing together, unaware of a certain blue-haired woman glaring at them in envy and anger. Mirajane and Laxus were somewhere in the center, slowly stepping back and forth in a clumsy dance. Gajeel and Levy shyly danced in the corner, trying to avoid each other's gaze at all costs as soft blushes streaked their faces. Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

"I thought I smelled a gorgeous perfume. Men…" someone called out.

She turned to her side and saw a short man pointing his poised fingers at her. Sparkles surrounded him as a haughty smile curled his lips. Long, orange hair fell to his backside and his stubbled, rectangular chin jutted out as he looked up at her.

"Hello, Ichiya. You look nice tonight as well" she commented as her eyes settled on the all-white suit he sported.

"It's really nothing compared to your ever-lasting beauty. Men…" he sighed as he struck another pose.

"My honey…" he muttered in a low voice. "Shall we dance in such a way that will move the very earth?"

He extended hand out to her with an open palm, sparkling all the while. She cocked an eyebrow in his direction, but nevertheless placed her hand in his.

"If you insist"

"Men" he muttered, touched, in a half-daze.

Ichiya encircled his fingers around her gloved hand and proceeded towards the center. He spun around and reached up to place a hand on her waist while clasping the other. She set her own on his forearm and started to dance, stepping back and forth in tune with the short, sparkling man.

"My honey, you are a superb dancer"

"I'm not called the 'Dancing Demon' for nothing"

"What is your secret? I'd love to hear it"

"Dancing…is all about fighting spirit!" she exclaimed as fire began to light up in her eyes. She gripped onto his sleeves and in a second, threw him into a spin, striking a pose each time she reached out to whirl the white and orange blur even further. The peaceful air that filled the ballroom was broken by the constant screams of terror.

"Meeeeennnnn!" Ichiya shouted fearfully as he was being spun at every angle and on his head.

"An excellent dancer as usual, Erza!" A white-haired girl complimented as she continued twirling a certain fire-breathing mage.

"You're not so bad yourself, Lisanna" she smiled in return.

* * *

Moments later, the brief chaos subsided and the calm of the ball returned. The men who were clinging onto their lives were now off to the side, lying flat on the cold floor. Groans escaped from their mouths as they tried to regain their consciousness. No one really paid them any mind, since they were all busy with other matters. The Exceeds, Happy, Carla, and Lily hovered over the two, discussing what to do with them. Neither of them could think of something and so Lucy ended up coming to the rescue, placing wet towels on top of their foreheads and elevating their heads with bundles of cloth.

Deep, auburn pupils glanced around the room, quietly observing and taking in the joyful atmosphere. A woman with brilliant scarlet hair lightly scaled the steps leading up to the second floor without catching anyone's attention. She passed several others, gracefully twisting and winding around them in trying to get past. The lone woman wandered about the floor and somehow ended up on the balcony.

The cool breeze attacked her exposed body, eliciting a gentle moan from her lips. She smiled at the tingling sensation that shot through her body and quickly rubbed her arms. Sighing, she lifted her feet and started to head towards the balcony railing, breathing in the fresh air and staring up in wonder at the night sky.

The sky was dark and speckled with hundreds of tiny, white stars. In the center, lay a large, porcelain-like orb, floating majestically above. Rays of light emanated from the orb, giving off a soothing, relaxing aura, bathing the woman in its light and illuminating the balcony floor.

Erza bent over and propped her elbows on the smooth, wooden railing. Her head rested in the palm of her gloved hand and her glazed, auburn eyes began to droop. She exhaled slowly while listening to the faint sounds of the ball behind her and to the soft breeze softly caressing her skin.

"You look beautiful" whispered a low, husky voice.

Her eyes shot open and she jumped backwards, facing the person who interrupted her moment of peace. On high alert, her sharp eyes focused on the tall silhouette standing motionlessly in the shadows. She immediately positioned herself in a defensive stance, pulling her fists back in preparation to strike.

"Who's there? Show yourself" she demanded.

The mysterious figure did not give a response. Instead, the person wordlessly complied with her wish and slowly stepped out from the darkness. Gradually, features could be seen. First came the dark boots, followed by the hem of a gold-trimmed coat. The rest of the figure's body came into light, revealing a muscular chest and broad shoulders hidden under a tight shirt, then a shock of blue hair.

_Blue?_

The woman gasped in realizing who stood before her, lowering her fists and momentarily letting her guard down. Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened.

"It's nice seeing you again…Erza"

"Jellal..."

* * *

A deadly silence hung over their heads; one staring in disbelief while the other merely gazing at the redhead with a gentle gaze.

"So it's true then; you escaped from prison."

"Yes"

"How did you get past the Magic Council?"

"I had some help from a few friends"

"Who?"

"I can't say"

"…Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you" he stated.

"Don't give me that" she hissed. "I know you didn't come all this way just to see me. What is it that you really want?"

"It's the truth. I came here for you" he mumbled as he motioned towards her. "Can't I do that?"

"Don't come any closer!" she ordered as she shifted her foot back. Seeing him stop in his tracks, she slid her foot back in place and lowered her head, allowing her scarlet bangs to fall over her face.

"Do you have any idea how much pain you've caused me? Can't you see that my heart is hurting because of you?"

"I'm sorry for all those times; I didn't mean to. Can you forgive me?"

"Stop. Don't do it. Don't just come barging here, uninvited, and suddenly ask for my forgiveness. It doesn't work like that."

"Erza…" he trailed off as he took a step forward. "Please…I'm truly sorry"

"That's enough. I don't want to hear any more" she concluded. For a moment, everything was silent, until she turned her back to him, the hem of her magenta dress swaying side to side and her heels clicking against the floor.

"Leave this place. Don't come near me again" she hissed as she started for the exit.

Jellal jolted at her words, his eyes widened and his jaw hung. A sharp pang struck through his heart, but quickly disappeared as soon as frustration rose up and took its place. With determination, he stormed towards the retreating woman and grabbed her gloved wrist, preventing her from advancing any further. Upon his touch, she gasped and their eyes met; faded hazel locked with auburn.

"Why are you doing this? I told you that I wanted to see you; there's no other reason, no other motive. I broke out of prison for you and only you, yet you don't even bother to hear what I have to say? Is this really you? Do you see what you're doing right now?"

"Let go" she mumbled under her breath.

"Erza…" he called out, almost apologetically.

"Please. Let go of me. I don't want to see you anymore" she whispered. Tears began to prick at the corner of her eyes and so she quickly averted her gaze and furiously wiped them away with the back of her hand.  
~*~*~

Jellal, dumbfounded, couldn't react. He was too numbed by her words to do anything but stand there holding onto her wrist. He gulped, feeling the warm saliva trail down his throat. Beads of sweat started to form and roll down his face. He stared intently at the back of head of scarlet hair, trying to decipher her thoughts, but to no avail. Disheartened, the man gradually loosened his grip and withdrew his hand from her wrist, his slender fingers lingering on the thin, white cloth.

Erza felt his hold ease up and anxiously waited for him to retract. Once she felt his touch disappear, she bit her lip and began marching out with a heavy heart. However, she didn't manage to get very far, for firm hands on both sides of her shoulders held her in place. Before her mind could register what was happening, she was suddenly spun around and pulled into a tight embrace. Her head thudded against his chest and strong arms wrapped around her back, engulfing her in a sea of black, gold, and blue. His lowered head rested on her own, digging into the top with his chin.

Warmth enveloped her entire body, an infectious warmth that tugged at her sanity and urged her to let go of reality. For a brief moment, she settled into his chest, reveling in the comfort. Erza desperately wanted to give in, to just let go and let her soul be carried away, but no. Although tempting, she did not dare fall for its lure. Her hands, positioned on the front of his shoulders, clenched into fists. Her heavy eyes shot open and a growl rumbled in her throat.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!"

With her arms caught in between her and Jellal's chest, it was difficult to move. She struggled and writhed from his grip, but he kept a firm hold on her. Steadily, her strength returned and with a great push, tore from his grasp. She stared angrily into his hazel eyes, slightly huffing from the spent energy.

"I told you already, didn't I? I don't ever want to see you again!" she shouted with tightly shut eyes and shaking hands. All was quiet, save for her heavy breathing and the faint sound of orchestral music in the castle.

"Do you mean that?"

"I…do" she whispered as the tears threatened to spill again. Her eyes automatically focused on the piece of floor beside her.

_He's just going to end up hurting me again. I already have enough scars in my heart; I don't need any more. I don't want to experience anymore pain…not like this._

"I don't think you really mean it"

"You don't know anything"

"I've known you since we were kids. If anything, I should know you the most, right?"

"That would be true, if we had actually spent those 8 years together, but we both know what really happened. In light of everything, at this point, I could care less what you do with yourself"

She snapped her head towards him, glaring intensely; no expression could be detected on the woman's stone-like face. Her steely gaze held firmly against peering hazel. However, upon uttering that last sentence, her voice wavered, betraying her words and the wall-like structure she built around herself.

"If you truly don't care what becomes of me, then why is it you still keep the locket I gave you?"

As if she didn't realize that the locket was dangling around her neck, she looked down, eyeing the shining piece. Her pupils enlarged and a gloved hand immediately reached up and grasped the tiny, golden heart, in an almost protective manner.

"It's to remind myself that I should move on"

"Don't lie to me. Don't lie to yourself" he stated firmly. "It's just not who you are. You are Titania, the impervious warrior. You are Erza Scarlet, the wonderful girl whom God granted me the pleasure of meeting."

"You were always there for me, despite the pain I've caused you over the years" he continued as he cautiously took a step forward. "You never gave up on me; you became the shining ray of light that guided me from the murky depths; I can never thank you enough for that. You are someone who harbors a dark past, yet despite the wounds, you've grown to be a strong and caring soul."

His sweet, melodic words hacked at the wall that was the invincible Titania. All the pent up emotions began to pour out from within the scarlet-haired warrior like a broken dam. The influx of emotions suddenly blurred her vision; hot tears streamed out from her auburn eyes and steadily trickled down her warm cheeks. Her body began to involuntarily tremble and shake; she tried everything she could to regain her composure, but nothing could have controlled her tornado of feelings. As a last effort, Erza clenched her eyes shut and furiously clawed at the tears that lined her face, the warm liquid slowly seeping into the white cloth and dampening the back of her hand.

Light, thudding footsteps approached until they were just in front of her. As the hot tears continued to fall, a callused hand reached up and cupped the side of her face, gently wiping away the tears with the pad of his thumb. Shortly after, a head of blue hair settled atop of scarlet, their foreheads lightly touching.

As the crying woman let out a stifled sob, Jellal quietly reached around and led her into his chest, feeling his body collide with hers. Her slender hands snaked around his middle and up his back: gloved fingers latched onto the flowing coat.

"I missed you" she whispered into the crook of his neck.

Lean forearms encircled her back and tugged her closer, eliminating any space that was between them. Strands of brilliant, scarlet hair slipped through his fingers as he held her head while feeling the smooth, silk-like skin of her exposed back.

"I missed you too, so badly that it hurt. The thought of being able to see you again let me endure the harshness of imprisonment. I hoped with all my heart that when I would ever escape, you would be there waiting for me with an open hand. I'm glad that wasn't just wishful thinking…"

He felt the light pressure on his back begin to lift; the hands released his coat, slid down his back, and withdrew from him. The woman in his grasp inched backward, which in response, he reluctantly retracted his limbs. She flashed a smile and wiped away the last of her tears.

"Look at us: we're supposed to be ruthless mages and yet we're both being so emotional" she chuckled. "Everyone would jump out of their skin if they were to see us like this"

His hazel eyes glistened as he gazed upon the beautiful woman before him. He simply stood in his place, marveling her in her glory and her happiness. Then for some reason, he was suddenly aware of the orchestral music playing within in the castle. The corners of Jellal's lips began to curve upward into a gentle grin as he extended an open palm to her.

"Shall we dance?"

Erza, with the tears gone and a radiant smile now plastered onto her face, laid a gloved hand in his while slightly lifting the hem her dress in a courteous bow.

"I'd love to"

And so their hands fell into place and the two began dancing all around the balcony. They reveled in the moonlit dance stage as their outlines glowed in the luminous rays. The lone duo gracefully spun and twirled about the length of the open space; they rocked back and forth in tune with the echoing music as their bodies entwined and their minds lost in another world.

Erza withdrew her hands from Jellal's and slipped them past his shoulders and behind his neck. She laid her head on the front of his shoulder and tightened her grip into an embrace; he wrapped his hands around her waist and nestled into her neck, breathing in her scent and grazing his face against her flawless skin. Upon contact, a low moan rumbled deep in his throat. This time, he was the one who drew back; faded, hazel eyes stared hopefully into auburn.

A heavy silence hung over their heads as their faces were separated by mere inches of air. In the intense quiet between them, Jellal's heart began to pump so furiously within his chest that he could hear each heartbeat ring in his ears. Even in the cool night, the man began to feel warm: beads of sweat were starting to form from his forehead as he leaned in. Hot, shaky breaths fanned each other's faces. The gap between them shortened and their hearts were doing somersaults. Jellal quickly searched Erza's expression for a sign of disapproval; to his good fortune, found none.

With drooping eyes, the blue-haired figure came closer until he eased into a pair of full, red lips. Once their lips locked, a series of fireworks ignited in each of their minds. Their thoughts were cloudy and a strange lightness invaded their bodies. Erza, with eyes closed in sweet bliss, tenderly pulled the man closer. He softly groaned into her lips as she gingerly tugged at the roots of his bright, blue hair. He ran his hand through her bountiful, brilliant locks and drew them towards him. A growing fire sparked between the heated bodies; their lips, once locked in a sweet, gentle kiss, now danced around each other in excitement.

Under the watchful gazes of the moon and the stars, night and day, finally became one. With that one kiss, sapphire and scarlet mixed and fused together, as well as their minds and souls.

The two mages finally broke off the long kiss, panting and breathing heavily. Erza gazed lovingly at the man before her and started to open her mouth to speak. However, a familiar voice resonated through the air, calling for her.

"Erza! Erza, where are you?" the voice shouted as hurried footsteps approached the balcony.

Reluctantly, the warrior stepped out from the blue-haired mage's comforting presence and turned towards the approaching being. From up the stairs appeared a head of blonde hair and large, caramel eyes. Following closely behind her was a flying, black cat.

"There you are! What are you doing up here? You shouldn't be alone on such a joyous night! Come join in on the fun!"

Lucy sensed something in the warrior; she didn't know what it was, but she knew that Erza was not her usual self. The young mage came up to her and took a closer look, trying to find some indication.

"Is there something bothering you? You look a little different…"

"I um…" Erza trailed off as she stole a glance behind her. To her surprise, no one was there. "I…I'll be right down"

"Oh ok. I'll be going first then. Come on, Happy"

"I wonder what Master wants to say" the blue cat questioned.

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it has to do with what we're supposed to be doing for the rest of the vacation"

"He's going to kick you out and throw you into the ocean" he joked.

"What are you saying, you stray cat?" she growled while glaring at the snickering feline.

Erza motioned to follow after the two, but took one last look around the balcony, hoping to spot a familiar face appearing before her once again. When she saw that she was alone, she let out a low sigh and descended down to the ballroom.

* * *

Erza now sat in front of a bar counter with a glass in her hand. She sat hunched over with her head resting in her palm. On the far side were Cana and Bacchus drinking up a storm.

Dozens of hollow barrels lay scattered around them as the two continued shoving shots of alcohol down their throats. Shouts of drunken laughter reverberated in the air, coupled with the clinking and slamming of glasses. Far to her left, an older gentleman slept soundly on the counter, his whiskered face bobbed rhythmically along with his massive chest. The color of his flushed face almost matched that of his brilliant, orange hair; deep, drunken snores erupted from his gaping maw as several empty mugs lay overturned beside him. The ball had just come to an end and everyone went their separate ways, roaming the enormous castle or retreating to their rooms.

Erza raised her own drink to her lips, feeling the bitter liquid trail down her throat and into the pit of her stomach. Releasing a long sigh, she set the glass down, glancing at the half-empty container. Her slender fingers retracted from the glass and ran through her hair. Auburn eyes felt weighted and her thoughts began to cloud.

_Was all that a dream? I didn't just imagine Jellal in my loneliness, did I?_

She gently touched her lips, remembering his warm presence and the loving kiss that they shared not too long ago. She could practically recall feeling his muscular chest pressing firmly against hers and his broad shoulders under her fingertips. A faint tingling sensation shot through her body at the thought.

_No, it can't be. He was there; I'm not making things up._

The scarlet-haired warrior quickly downed her drink and reached for another one. One after another, glasses of alcohol were disappearing and the empty shells were neatly stacked next to her. The stack grew higher and higher until finally, the warrior fell forward with a thud. Dark, auburn eyes shut and all of her energy dissipated; she couldn't summon the strength to open her eyes, much less lift herself off the counter.

She faintly heard Cana's voice scolding someone nearby, but could not make out what the intoxicated woman was saying. Shortly after, Erza felt some mysterious force lift her dead-weight body. Rough hands snaked behind her back and underneath her knees. Her head, momentarily weightless, suddenly came in contact with something warm and comforting. It felt familiar, as if she had known it all her life, but in her hazed state, she couldn't remember what it was. All was silent, save for the even breathing and steady footsteps. Before she lost consciousness, the last thing she heard was a heartbeat pounding against her ear and the soft swishing of a long cloak.  
-

**Ch. 3 is finally done! I worked on this a while before and decided to put it on hold until after Oct. 6, but I thought that I might as well just update the story and leave it as that until then. So there it is! It's quite the long one, but I hope everyone enjoyed it! I wanted to state that I had this story set before the Tenrou arc, but I wanted to include some features from the arc directly after it, so I hope it didn't confuse anyone!**

**Did anyone try out the music bonus? What did you think? Did it change your mood or the way you read the scene? I'm asking because while I was writing a few scenes in this chapter, I was playing the song, which more or less influenced the mood of the scenario and of the writing itself. **

**Last thing: if you like the song and haven't seen the anime before, you should give it a try! It's pretty short, but it is considerably one of the saddest animes I've ever seen. PM me if you're interested and I'll give you the name and a link :)**

**[Edit: Some of you might have noticed that you couldn't find the signal at first. Sorry for that! I put it in, but I didn't check to see if it actually saved..]**


End file.
